1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an assembly structure of an iron grille and a speaker frame for a speaker system and, more particularly, to an assembly structure of an iron grille and a speaker frame for a wall speaker system or ceiling speaker system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wall speaker system or a ceiling speaker system generally includes a speaker frame and an iron grille to be attached on the speaker frame. FIG. 1 shows a conventional assembly structure of a speaker frame and an iron grille for a speaker system. The speaker system includes a speaker frame 7, an iron grille 8 and a plurality of magnets 9. The speaker frame 7 includes a plurality of grooves 71 on one face thereof. Each groove 71 includes an inner face. During assembly of the speaker system, a magnet 9 is firstly received in a respective groove 71. The inner face is coated with an adhesive so that the magnets 9 may be better adhered to the speaker frame 7 when received in the grooves 71. After the magnets 9 are disposed in the grooves 71, the speaker frame 7 is covered with the iron grille 8. In the assembly structure shown in FIG. 1, the iron grille 8 is magnetically attracted by the magnets 9 so that the iron grille 8 may be better attached to the speaker frame 7. However, the magnets 9 tend to easily come off the speaker frame 7, resulting in an unstable assembly of the speaker system. To solve the problem, another conventional assembly structure of a speaker frame and an iron grille for a speaker system has been proposed, as shown in FIG. 2. The speaker system includes a speaker frame 7, an iron grille 8 and a plurality of magnets 9. The speaker frame 7 includes a plurality of through-holes 72 on one face thereof. Each through-hole 72 includes two shoulder portions 721. During assembly of the speaker system, a magnet 9 is received in a respective through-hole 72 while abutting with the shoulder portions 721. Each through-hole 72 includes an inner wall coated with an adhesive before receiving one magnet 9, enabling the magnets 9 to be better adhered to the speaker frame 7. In the conventional assembly structure shown in FIG. 2, the iron grille 8 is not magnetically attracted by the magnets 9 in a strong way due to a gap between the magnet 9 and the iron grille 8.
Therefore, it is desired to improve the conventional assembly structure of the speaker frame and the iron grille for the speaker system.